


Love of What is

by CrankySewage



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward, DBH, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Reader, Female pronouns, Love, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Puppy Love, Ralph doesn't understand, Ralph falls in love with you, Reader-Insert, Sex, You fall in love with Ralph, hopefully a good story, poor baby, ralph - Freeform, ralph is daddy, story behind smut, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankySewage/pseuds/CrankySewage
Summary: You couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was injured. Tormented.So you let him stay with you.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a month after the android revolution had ended, and you were glad that Markus had successfully freed all androids in America. You did have to admit it was odd to see all of the deviants now able to walk around basically unbothered.

You sat on your couch, reading the latest Detroit newspaper. Brutus, your gentle giant Tibetan Mastiff nuzzled his way into half of your lap. You chuckled quietly at him, muttering something along the lines of 'you're too big to be a lap dog.' His ears perked up and he looked at the window, a growl emitting from your usually calm dog.

"Androids don't need rights!" Someone yelled, causing you to roll your eyes and sigh. "There's one! Get him!" You quickly got to your feet, pushing the big dog onto the couch as you did so, and went to the window, moved the curtains, and peeped out.

Protesters, you thought with your mind cringing. You thought people would have learned that inslaveing living things was wrong, but no, apparently they haven't. "Why are they out so late?"

"Find him! Don't let that machine escape!" You were trying your best to listen to them without having to open your front door. 'Idiots.' You said in the back of your mind. You sighed. Your body moved back to the couch, sitting in the same spot as before. You resumed watching your show, worrying about why the protesters were there. It was odd.

A yawn worked its way through your body, letting you know that it's time to get some rest. You grabbed the remote and turned off the tv and got up and went to your bedroom, Brutus following close behind. You climbed in bed and turned the lights off. You hoped they didn't get a hold of that poor android. You never seen the android they were talking about, but you had limited sight in the window.

You laid there thinking until sleep finally claimed you.

\--

Your eyes shot open. Brutus was out of the room faster than you could even sit up in bed. After waking up a little more you went to the back door. Brutus waited at the door patiently.

"Of course you wake me up to go pee." You sighed, looking at the giant. He whined, indicating that he did in fact need to go. You opened the door and your pooch ran out into the yard, immediately smelling for the perfect place. You walked out and onto the back porch and leaned against the railing, a sigh escaping your lips.

You looked around your yard, watching Brutus continuing to sniff the grass. You smiled, chuckling at your dog. It was so peaceful at this time at night, the only thing you could here was your dog's paws and shifting. Shifting. Your eyes were drawn to a flashing red light on the far side of the porch. It looked like someone was trying to cover it with their-... hand..

"Who's t-there?" Your voice came out weaker than expected, making you sound small, and scared. The person stood up, and you could tell the figure was masculine. They were tall. This person could easily over take you if that was their intentions.

"Ralph doesn't want humans to hurt him again. Ralph hates humans." He said. You backed into the railing. "Ralph doesn't want to shut down."

"I-I.. I won't hurt you." You said, not moving from your spot. His LED turned yellow. "Humans want to hurt Ralph. Ralph must hide." That's when your heart sank. 'This poor android.'

"My name is (y/n). You can stay here if you'd like." You looked at him. You couldn't make out his features, it didn't help that half of his face was covered.

"Yes, Yes. Ralph would like that!" You nodded, going to the door and opening it. You gestured to him that he could go in.

"Brutus, let's go in." You called out, causing the dog to run in. You brought Ralph in and told him to stay in the kitchen.

"I'll try and see if I find anything for you to wear." You gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his shoulder. You went to your room and and managed to find some sweatpants and a large t-shirt that just might fit him. You returned to the kitchen to find that he hasn't moved an inch.

"Ralph is very happy you are letting him stay! " You turned the light on and looked at him. You gasped and got closer. "Does Ralph's face scare (y/n)?" His LED went from blue to red again. You gripped the clothes.

"No! It's just I've never seen a injury like that." His LED was blue again and he nodded excitedly. You lead him to the bathroom and told him to get dressed in the new clothes.

You went and sat on the couch and waited for him to finished getting dressed. After a few minutes you heard the bathroom door open. You felt uneasy around him, but you also felt terrible that he was tormented.

"Ralph changed like (y/n) asked him to!" He made him way to you quickly. He reminded you of a puppy, he was so eager to please. He handed you his other clothes and smiled. You noticed that his teeth were dirty, but it didn't bother you. You smiled back and muttered a quiet 'thank you' before heading to the laundry room to put his stuff in the wash. When you turned around you walked into his chest.

You gasped, not knowing that he had followed you. "Ralph! You scared me." You chuckled slightly, taking a step back. His LED went yellow and he frowned.

"Ralph didn't mean to scare (y/n). Ralph is sorry." You smiled slightly and grabbed his upper arm.

"It's okay, I'm not mad at you." You stated. His LED went blue again. 'That's better'. You took him to the spare bedroom and smiled at him. "This is where you will sleep, or stay. I don't think you guys sleep." He replied with nodding, bouncing on the bed.

"Ralph Is very glad (y/n) is so kind! Ralph wants (y/n) to have a good night." You nodded and patted his shoulder before leaving the room. You walked to your room, where Brutus had been waiting for you. You crawled into your bed, has it ever felt this comfortable?

-

A groan escaped from you as you rolled over to turn the alarm off. Brutus thought this was his que to come and jump on you. A wet slimy tongue made its way across your face.

"Alright buddy, I'm up okay?" You sat up, stretching your arms before standing up. You stumbled to the bathroom to get ready for the day. You started by jumping in the shower, then getting dressed in work clothes. You brushed your teeth, then dried and brushed your hair. You yawned, sleepy due to the lack of sleep from the night before.

You walked across the hallway to the spare room Ralph was staying. You knocked lightly on the door, "Ralph?" No answer. Maybe he was sleeping? Do Androids sleep? You shrugged and went down the hallway. You entered the living room, only to see the blonde sitting on the couch. He looked at you and quickly stood up, dancing in place a little.

"Ralph's so glad (y/n) is awake!" He clasped his hands together and smiled. He was full of energy. You smiled back, "Are you really?"

"Yes, Ralph is! He waited so long to see (y/n)." He made his way over to you, almost tripping over the coffee table, and hugged you, lifting you slightly. After a couple of seconds he set you down.

"How would you like to go to the store with me tomorrow? I can get you some clothes, and maybe we could go see if we could fix you up a little bit, huh?" He basically jumped out of his skin.

"Ralph wants to go with (y/n)! He really, really does! He can't wait for tomorrow." You smiled and patted his shoulder. You looked at his face. Of course he was smiling. You noticed how dirty his face was.

"I have to go to work soon Ralph. Could you clean up while I'm gone?" He nodded, twitching slightly. "Ralph can shower while (y/n) is gone." He stated.

"You can watch tv, or play with Brutus. You can go in the backyard too, just don't track dirt in. Don't let anyone in, okay?" You looked at him.

"Ralph understands." He smiled, twitching slightly again. You patted his arm and smiled.

"I am going to work now, Okay? I will be home later." He frowned and his LED turned yellow then quickly back to blue.

"Ralph will be here, waiting for (y/n)." His frown stayed on his face. You went in quickly and he followed. You went to your room and dressed yourself, then you brushed your hair and teeth.

"I will see you later Ralph." You called out from the front door before leaving.

\----

You grabbed your time card, clocked out, and grabbed your stuff. You were tired. It was extremely busy today. You had actually stayed an hour over, which was a first. You sighed, exiting the building. You noticed the same group of protesters. These are the ones that always protest right beside your workplace.

You read a few of their signs. "Androids aren't people." , "Humans over Androids.", "They aren't human." They don't deserve rights." "They are stealing OUR jobs.". You rolled your eyes. They complained about androids taking their jobs more than anything it seemed. You remember the new laws that were passed. Businesses couldn't discriminate androids.

More places had androids on their payroll simply because they worked better than humans, and that's what tore these people up. You sighed and walked to the nearest taxi spot and waited. Soon enough a taxi stopped and you got in.

-

You put your key in the door and wiggled it around. You opened the door, came in, and shut and locked it behind you. You sighed in relief, noticing that the house was the same way you had left it. Brutus ran in the living room, as if he was making sure it was you.

"I'm back." You softly called out. You heard Ralph come out of his room and make his way down the hall. He was in his old clothes.(just the gardener suit) They were clean at least. He was cleaned up. His face wasn't dirty anymore, his teeth were pearly white, and his hair was clean and combed to the side. He looked so...

"Ralph is so happy (y/n) is back!" He hugged you tightly, picking you up. You gasped, grabbing his shoulder. It had taken you by surprise. He smelled really good. Your cheeks flushed with a pale pink tone. You noticed that the left side of his face wasn't as clean as the right.

"I'm glad you're still here Ralph. I enjoy your company." You stated softly. He set you down and did his little wiggle dance. "I'm gonna get a wet rag and clean the left side of your face, okay?"

 

"Okay, Ralph will let (y/n) Clean it." You went to the bathroom, got a rag and put soap on it. You ran it under warm water and squeezed out some of the water, so it was not soaking wet. You made your way back to Ralph. He was now sitting on the couch, which pleased you. His height would prove to be troubling for you if you had to reach up to his face. You felt your arms cramp just thinking about it.

"Is it okay if I touch your injuries?" You questioned, sitting beside him. He nodded and leaned his face toward you. You grabbed the right side of his face, and wiped his forehead gently.

"What happened to you?" You asked, looking at his injured eye. You could see the iris and pupil, but they were blue like the sclera. His LED was now red, and a frown was set on his face.

"Humans. When Ralph escaped his owners, a bunch of humans attacked him. They burned his face. Ralph has been through hard times." You rubbed the mark going through his eyebrow with the rag, it took up some dirt. You could already see a difference.

"Well Ralph," You paused and gave a reassuring smile, "You are safe here. I won't let anyone hurt you." His LED was blue again, and a smile appeared on his face. You wiped under his eye. It seemed like some blue blood leaks from it.

"Ralph is so grateful for (y/n)'s kindness." He muttered. You wiped into the deepest cut, gently cleaning it out. You cleaned all of the little cracks as best you could.

"You deserve to be pampered a little." You chuckled slightly. You wiped under the cheekbone. It was clean now. You threw the dirty washcloth on the coffee table and cupped the left side of his face.

Your thumb rubbed the skin. It looked so much better than better. "Ralph feels much better now." He twitched, leaning into the affection. Cute. What?

"Oh! Ralph has gotten something for (y/n)!" He exclaimed. He stood and pulled you up by the arm. "Come. Come! Come see!" He basically dragged you into the kitchen. He grabbed a small flower pot, which he must have brought in, and gave it to you. "Look! Succulents!"

"Thank you Ralph." You smiled, setting the small pot on the table. "Ralph also tended to (y/n)'s garden. Ralph likes the flowers." He did his wiggle dance again and smiled brightly. You smiled back.

"I'm gonna watch a movie, do you want to watch it with me?" You questioned, tilting your head slightly. He nodded excitedly. You went to the living room and plopped on the couch. Ralph followed, but stopped at the door

You gestured him to the couch, to which he complied. He sat almost right on top of you. You chuckled, pushing him away some. He didn't budge. You turned the tv on, and flipped through different movies before picking your favorite one.

"I don't have to work tomorrow. Would you still like to go to the store with me?" You could see his LED flashing blue. His face seemed to light up and he smiled.

"Yes! Ralph wants to be with (y/n)!" He grabbed your arm and squeezed it. He was adorable. You asked yourself if that's what you were thinking, and it did seem that was the word you were looking for. You stared at him for a little bit.

He was so sweet. You had only known him for only a day maybe, and he wanted to please you. He did anything you asked, and he never asked questions.

"Would you like to get new clothes? I am going to get some too." You looked at his eyes. The hazel one seemed to be filled with.. Joy? It was hard to read emotions.

"Ralph wants to go with (y/n). He doesn't want (y/n) to be lonely. So he will keep her company!" You could feel the excitement radiating off of him. His smile was so big, it made you happy. Was he truly happy here? You turned your attention back to the movie.

Ralph scooted towards the middle of the couch. You looked over and seen his LED was still blue. That when you noticed that he was about to lay down. He laid down resting his head in your lap. He curled his body up and turned his attention to the movie. Your face went red. You don't know why it did, but the heat that was in your cheeks didn't lie.

You noticed that he seemed to be simulating breathing. His chest would grow, then fall back into place, then grow, and so on. You watched him breath, it was so human like. Every so often he would twitch slightly. You rested your hand on his neck. He twitched then scooted into your lap more.

When the movie finished you noticed how late it was. Brutus had already cuddled up in his bed in your room, and you were on the couch with Ralph. You didn't want to disturb him, but you needed a shower.

'I'll take one in the morning.' You thought. He looked so peaceful, just laying there. His chest had stopped rising as fast as before. It made you think he was sleeping. Do Androids sleep?

Your eyelids began to fall and so did your head. You leaned back to rest your head on the back of the couch and was soon claimed by sleep.


	2. An Odd Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEE!!!! Omg you guys who are leaving kudos are amazing! I'm gonna try and update as soon as I can. <3

You woke up to Ralph getting up. He stood up and looked down at you. 

“Goodmorning.” You yawned and stretched. He twitched.

“Ralph is sorry. He didn’t mean to wake (y/n).” He apologized as quick as he possibly could. You smiled, finishing your stretch with a groan. 

“It’s okay Ralph, I know. I’m gonna get ready to go.” You stated, getting up .

“Ralph hopes (y/n) doesn’t take long. He can’t wait to see her again.” He murmured, smiling to himself. He sat down down on the couch, and waited. 

You showered, got dressed, dried your hair, brushed and dried your hair, and you were done. You quickly made your way to the kitchen, grabbed a quick snack, and headed back to the living room. Ralph was squatting in front of Brutus, who was laying in his other bed. 

“Ralph likes the big dog.” He said petting Brutus gently. Brutus laid his head down, enjoying the attention. Ralph continued to pet Brutus all over until the massive dog fell asleep. 

“Brutus is a really good dog.” You stated, watching Ralph jump slightly. He stood up and twitched. “Ralph likes Brutus and (y/n).” You smiled and nodded, “I can see.”

He made his way over to you, “Is (y/n) leaving with Ralph soon?” He asked. “Yes, we will leave soon.” He wiggled and clasped his hands together. 

“Ralph is so excite-,” He stopped, and seemed to be thinking. His LED was flashing an alarming red. “Will there be humans that will hurt Ralph?” He asked, fidgeting in place. You shook your head.

“No Ralph. Most humans don’t mind androids anymore.” You smiled and rubbed his arm, “If anyone messes with you, I’ll fight them.” You chuckled. He seemed to relax slightly. His LED went from red to yellow, and yellow to blue. He nodded and smiled back, “Ralph doesn’t think that (Y/N) should fight anyone.”

“Well no one messes with my Ralph.” You said, poking his nose. “Not on my watch.” You swear you could see a slight shade of blue tint his cheeks before he turned away. “Well Ralph needs to get ready!” He went in the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

You sat on the couch and played on your phone. You waited until he was ready then got your stuff together. You grabbed your keys and went to the front door, and Ralph followed close behind you. You stopped a taxi and you got in, but Ralph didn’t.  
“Ralph? Are you coming?” You questioned, looking at him. “Ralph is unsure.” You noticed that he sounded confused. He looked at you, his LED flashing yellow. You gestured for him to get in, “It’s okay, I’m right here.” He nodded and got in, sitting beside you. You wrapped your arm around his. 

He watched the world passing by outside the window on the way into the city. You were nervous, yet excited, to get him stuff. What would he look good in? You were imagining different outfits that you think would suit him. 

-

You and Ralph got out of the taxi, and looked around. You pointed to the CyberLife store, “We are gonna go there first.” You looked at him and held onto his arm, and led him to the store. You went in, dragging him in with you. He looked nervous. “Ralph doesn’t think they can help him.” 

“They can help you, Ralph.” You stated, going up to one of the employees working. “Hi. I was wondering if I could get my friend examined.” The worker smiled and nodded. 

“Yes, Let me see what we can d-,” He looked up at Ralph’s face and stopped. “Are those burns?” He asked, getting closer to look at them. Ralph nodded. “Well.. We can’t completely fix those, but we can replace some biocomponents and Thirium. It should help them close up, but there will be scarring.” 

“Ralph will you let them work on you?” You questioned. “Yes.. Ralph will id (y/n) wants them too. He trusts her.” The worker led you and Ralph to a room in the back that had a machine in it. 

“You will be able to watch, just to sure we do the things you want. Sir, we are going to disable your ability to move so we can install some new parts.” Ralph simply nodded. The employee hooked Ralph into the machine, and started a scan. After the scan he noted everything he needed.

He went around the store collecting the parts he would be needing in the repair. He started by removing Ralph’s gardening suit, and setting it aside, leaving him in his Cyberlife briefs. 

Ralph could still see. He watched you look him up and down. He seen the pink flush your face. He felt something click in his right shoulder. His arm was off, and another was clicked into place. You were looking at him again. His eyes looked at you, trying desperately to figure out what you were looking at. 

The panel on his stomach was open, and his filters were replaced. Then his Thirium pump was replaced, along with some biocomponents in that area. 

You watched the employee work. You were fascinated with how easy these things were replaced. “We don’t have any WR600 left eyes. Is that okay, ma’am?” He asked, looking back at you.

“That’s fine. I just want the important stuff done so I’m not worrying if he will shut down.” You said, continuing to watch. The employee went back to the computer and started typing. “I’m gonna get his skin to heal as much as I can.” You nodded. 

You got closer and watched his face try and heal. It only seemed to close the biggest cut. The skin covered up the marks on his jaw and temple. He started typing again, and this time the machine unhooked from your Android. Ralph stretched his new arm, and looked at you. 

“Do you feel any better?” You asked looking at him. “Yes, Ralph does feel a lot better.” You picked up his suit and held it out for him. His face flushed blue as he took the outfit. He quickly slipped into the green suit before turning to you. 

“Ralph wants to thank (y/n) for helping him.” You smiled and muttered a small ‘no problem’. The employee cleared his throat, “If you would follow me ma’am, we can go to the checkout.” You nodded, Both you and Ralph following him to the checkout area.

“Cyberlife is going to pay for the first repair of this WR600. After this you will have to pay for repairs.” You gasped. “No way! Are you serious?” 

“Yes ma’am, Cyberlife is very sorry for the trouble he has went through. Elijah Kamski, the CEO of Cyberlife, is paying for android repairs personally.” He stated, handing you a card specifying things about android repairs. You thanked the man for the help and grabbed Ralph’s arm before leaving the store.

-

“Ralph come on.” You sighed. You have been trying to get him out of the dressing room for five minutes now. “Ralph doesn’t think this looks good.” He said opening the door slightly. You grabbed the door and opened it. 

He just had jeans on. You were trying to find his size, which was hard because he didn’t want to come out of the dressing room because he was afraid someone would be looking at him.

You pulled him out and looked at the jeans. They seemed to be the perfect fit, you had to find the long ones to cover all of his legs. “Let me go find you some shirts. Stay in the dressing room, okay?” He muttered a small “okay” before going back in. 

You ran off, quickly finding a some t-shirts and button-ups that you thought would look good on him. You grabbed a weeks worth of pants in the size that would fit him. You made your way back to the room he was in and knocked on the door.

“I’m back Ralph, I’ve got shirts for you to try on.” He opened the door and you gave him the shirts to try on. You closed the door and waited for him to try it on. 

After a few minutes he opened the door to let you look. It fit him well. It clung to his torso, and loosened around his waist. You nodded, “That’s the size you fit in those shirts, try the button-up now.” You shut the door.

After a few minutes he opened the door in one of the button-ups. It fit well like the other shirt did. “Okay Ralph, change into your outfit and bring all of the clothes I picked out with you.”

-

You kinda over did the shopping. You got him eight pairs of pants, four pairs of sweats, around twelve shirts, eight pairs of underwear, a bag of socks, and three pairs of shoes. 

Your wallet wasn’t happy, but at least he had clothes and hygiene items. You also let him pick out the cologne he wanted. He picked the cologne that ‘pleased his sensors’, as he had said. 

You got out of the taxi, carrying a few bags of his stuff. You were struggling with the bags. He followed behind you, carrying most of the bags. 

“Does (y/n) need Ralph’s help?” He asked, reaching for some of the bags you had. “No..!” You paused, “Maybe..” 

He smiled and happily grabbed some of the bags you were holding. You got out your keys with your now free arm, unlocked the door, and pushed it open. You walked in and went to set The stuff down. Ralph closed the door then followed you, setting the rest of the stuff down.

“Okay, I’m going to put this stuff in the washer so you can put this stuff up in your room tomorrow.” You said and he nodded. You got out all of his stuff and started taking the tags off of everything, then putting it into the wash.

“Ralph wants to watch another movie with (y/n).” He said, grabbing your arm. You smiled. “I would love to Ralph, but I need to feed Brutus first okay?” He nodded, then walked into the living room. You quickly put some food into the dog bowl then made your way to the living room.

Ralph was sitting on the couch, watching a movie that was on the tv. You sat beside him, and looked at the tv, trying to figure out what movie it was. You couldn’t figure it out. You noticed Ralph scoot over.  
He laid down in your lap again. His head faced the tv but his attention was on you. “Why do people stare at Ralph? Does his face make them stare. He tell that they were looking at him. ” He questioned touching your forearm. “Is Ralph ugly?”

“No Ralph. You are not ugly. You’re actually very.. um,” You looked down at him, he was looking up at you with his hazel eye, waiting for you to finish. “Aesthetically pleasing.” He smiled. 

“Ralph is very happy to know that (y/n) thinks that. He thinks that (y/n) is pretty too!” Your cheeks flushed with a shade of pink. Why are you blushing? He was just giving you a compliment. 

“Thank you Ralph.” You looked back at the tv. Your cheeks were burning, and he knew it. “Ralph is welcome.” 

After the movie was over you were dozing off. Your head would bob back and you would pull it back up, desperately trying to stay awake. Your head finally dipped down and you were asleep. 

Ralph got up and looked at you. He studied your face. He tilted his head. You looked so peaceful when you were sleeping;

“(Y/n) will not sleep well on the couch.” He stated and decided to take you to bed. He dipped down and reached under your knees and arms to pick you up. He carried you to your room and set you in bed, and covered you up. You snuggled your face into your pillow with a little hum. 

Ralph’s chest felt heavier than usual. He brought his hand to your face and moved some of the hair out of your face and tucked it behind your ear. He looked at you closely, examining your features. He felt something spark inside of himself. What was this weird feeling inside him? His heart was beating fast, pumping Thirium faster than usual.

He quickly left your room and retreated to his. “Why is (y/n) making Ralph feel this way?” He questioned himself. He still hasn’t gotten used to human emotions. He was familiar with anger and hate, but this wasn’t either one of those. He was confused. He knew that his LED was flashing a mean red, but he was too deep in his thoughts. 

He laid in his bed, his mind still trained on his thoughts. He needed to be dormant for the night so his body could get used to his new repairs. He closed his eyes and rolled onto his back. His thoughts seemed to be fading away and his dormant mode took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, sorry for the boring chapter. It was a pain to actually describe shopping, because I hate going out and having to try on stuff. Anywayy the next chapter will be better ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, So I want to thank all of you sweet peeps for the kudos!! It is so amazing! I'm sorry but this chapter is gonna be a shorter one, but hopefully good. enjoy <3 Sorry it took so long to write, I've been busy lately.

Ralph had been living with you for two months now. You felt yourself grow attached to the android. When you would go to work, you would be longing to be home. On your days off you would be spending your time with Ralph. 

He thought you were the world. 

He absolutely loved the attention you gave him. The way you would play with his hair as you two watched tv or the way you would give him a small hug before you went to work. 

His sensors would would go off the walls when he was around you. Your smell, your touch. They both drove him crazy. He didn’t understand a single thing about what he was feeling. He was planning on asking you about his feelings, but he was scared of your reaction. 

“Ralph! I’m turning on another movie!” He heard you call from the living room. His mechanical heart skipped a beat. You have always made sure to include him in small things. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He quickly laid down and placed his head in your lap. He was desperately craving your touch. 

As if on cue, your hand made its way into his hair. You twisted the blonde strands between your fingers. You absolutely loved Ralph’s hair. It was so soft, and it felt just like human hair. He focused on the movie for once. 

You put on a romance. It was about man and woman that were on love with each other, but neither knew the others secret. Fitting. Ralph was confused at the movie, especially when the two characters kissed. 

“What is he doing? Ralph is confused.” You sat back slightly, hand still playing with the blonde’s hair. “He is kissing her Ralph.” You stated. He turned his head slightly, just enough to look at you through the corner of his eye. 

“Why is he doing that?” He questioned, still looking at you. How would you describe this? “It’s a sign of affection shown by.. Lovers?” You said, thinking if that is the right way to describe it. “It’s a sign of love.” 

“Ralph doesn’t know what love is.” He stated. Your words were caught in your throat, how are you going to explain this? “Well.. Love is like a deep affection for someone. Love is an emotion you can feel for certain people.” 

“Ralph thinks he understands.” He said, turning back to the movie. Brutus trotted in, licking your hand and then Ralph’s face, before making his way over to lay down. You chuckled, turning your attention back to the tv, continuing the movie. 

Your stomach started emitting whale noises. You clenched your stomach muscles together, trying to get it to stop it communicating with the whales. Ralph seemed to notice your struggling, or was bothered by the noise, because he got up. Your thighs cooled, missing the blonde’s warmth he was providing.

“Ralph will cook for you!” He stated excitedly, doing his wiggle dance. God, why was he so innocent and cute? You smiled and got up, walking to the kitchen with Ralph. 

“I’ll help, it’s the least I can do.” You smiled.

-

Dinner was amazing. You cooked (Y/F/M) with Ralph. You taught him how to properly cook, and be sanitary while doing it. He enjoyed every second of time you were giving him. It seemed like all the attention was on him, and he loved it. 

He loved that you would focus on only him, and that you were spending your time with him. His sensors were off the rails the whole time. When your hand would brush against his, his processor would be doing flips.

He was watching you do the dishes, which you had insisted that you do. He was all for helping you in anyway possible. It didn’t take you long to finish the dishes, after all, you were the only one eating. 

You reached for a towel to dry your hands, but Ralph snatched it away before your fingers could close around it. You looked at him, confused as to why he took the towel away.

“Please, let Ralph help you.” He begged, reaching for your arm. You held out your arms, and he smiled happily. “Ralph is so happy to be helping.” He wiped off your arms slowly, drawing out the physical contact. 

“Thank you.” You said, drawing your arms back to your sides. His gaze fell with your arms, watching the simply motion as if it were complex. He averted his gaze back to your face. 

Your heart was beating. Fast. His mechanical heart was about to beat out of his body. Also fast. 

“Ralph is sorry, but he must go into the other room now.” He quickly shyed into his room, shutting the door behind him. He sat on the edge of his bed, and dipped his head into his hands. 

“What is wrong with me?” He said to himself. 

You stood in the kitchen, wondering. What just happened? Your heart longed. Should you go see what’s wrong, or let him have his privacy? Decisions, decisions.. You decided to go and talk to him. You went and knocked on the door.

“Ralph? Is everything alright?” You questioned, leaning your side against the door. No response. “Ralph?” 

“Ralph is not feeling good, but he is alright. (Y/n) should go to bed now.” He called out from the inside. Something was totally wrong. He would always jump at a chance to talk to you. You turned the knob and opened the door.

He looked up, his arm falling to lead straight off of his knees. The look on his face broke your heart. He looked so sad. You sat on the bed beside him. You were so close that your thighs touched. 

“Ralph, if you ever need to talk to me,” You grabbed his forearm and looked at him, “I’m all ears.” 

“No, No. Ralph doesn’t need to talk. He’s fine.” He lied. His emotions were so overwhelming, he felt like his head was about to explode. His heart ached, his mind ached, his sensored ached. You had his head spinning, and his heart racing. But he could never tell you that. 

He scolded himself, ‘Stupid Ralph.’ He thought for a second that maybe, just maybe, you would consider being his lover. He snapped himself out of it quickly, a human can not love an android. At least that’s what he thought. 

His LED was flashing a warning red. His mind raced. Why would he think such a stupid thing? 

That’s when his procesor turned to mush. He felt your arms wrap around him, pulling him close. His face flushed with a beautiful tone of blue. His mind filled with static. You were hugging him? 

“I’m across the hall if you need me Ralph.” You breathed against him. He simply nodded. His LED was flashing faster, it was yellow now. 

“Yes.. Ralph knows. He will talk to you if he needs.” He stated. You got up and smiled at him. He looked at you with a face of pure thought. 

“Goodnight Ralph. Sleep well.” And with that, you left. He knew he could easily just walk across the hall and confess his feelings for you. He wanted to kiss you, like the man did on the tv. He wanted to desperately be your lover, your’s in general. But his fears stopped him. They held him back. 

He was a fool for thinking a human would fall in love with an android. Especially a pretty one, who treats him like a human. Maybe he was just a fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry but I ain't giving yall smoot just yet ;) 
> 
> Comment what yall think is gonna happen


	4. Halt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGHHHH OMG RALPHHHHH

It had been two weeks since that day. Ralph had tried to distance himself from you, to no avail. You would seek him out, and talk to him, even if he was busy with house chores. You noticed it though. You noticed how he would go in his room for hours when you were home.

Something was wrong, Ralph didn’t like being alone. Something was definitely wrong. And today, well. 

Today was the day you would ask him about it. 

Because hell, you missed him. You missed spending time with him. You missed the affection. You missed him. You missed the way he would worry about you. You missed the constant talking. You missed him. 

You loved the way he would pay with your hair, or the way he would always lay on you. You loved how cheerful he was. You loved his soft hair. You loved His face, even if it was littered with scars from being attacked. You loved the way he would make sure you were comfortable in bed before he left to go to his own room. You loved him. 

You loved him.

His innocent smile brightened your day. His hugs before work lit up your day. The hearty goodbyes would set off fireworks in your heart. 

You loved him. 

You desperately wanted to tell him, but your mind wouldn’t let you. He’s an android, he doesn’t want to be with a human. Why the hell would he? After everything he’s been through, why would he? Why would he?

-

You entered the house, locking the door behind you. You quickly looked around, looking for Ralph mainly. He wasn’t in the living room, so he must be in his room. 

Brutus pawed at your feet, demanding to be fed again. You smiled and patted the giant’s head before making your way to the kitchen. You got a scoop of food and poured it into Brutus’s bowl. He happily started gobbling the food down. 

“Ralph?” You called out, hoping he would come out of his room to talk. You listened for footsteps, for rustling, for anything. Nothing. No sounds emitted from his room. You made your way to his door and knocked.

“I’m home.” You stated, listening closer. You heard rustling, and then a squeak. It was the bed, maybe he was coming to the door. Footsteps. He was coming to the door. 

The door slowly opened, and Ralph peeked through, looking at you. His gaze was on the floor now. You frowned. He had been avoiding locking eyes.

“Are you feeling okay Ralph?” You asked, pushing past him, entering the room. He stuttered a few times.

“Yes, I am fine.” Lair. You he only spoke with first person pronouns when he was lying or when he was in deep thought. 

“Don’t you dare lie to me. What’s wrong?” You grabbed his arm, causing him to look at you. “Ralph you can talk to me about anything. Don’t lie.. Please.” You begged. He shakily breathed out a raspy breath. His LED was flashing it’s angriest red it could muster.

“Ralph is sorry. He’s been distant with you. He’s.. just been thinking a lot.” He said averting his eyes back to the floor. He shifted his weight from side to side. 

“Look at me.” You demanded, and he listened. His gaze fell back onto your face. “You are going to listen to me, and you will do as I say.” He nodded. 

“You are gonna tell me what’s going on with you. Something isn’t right, Ralph. I’m not stupid. You act like if you talk to me, then something bad will happen.” You paused, letting go of his arm. You started pacing. 

“I can’t handle it! I miss hanging out Ralph. I miss you! You never want to talk to me. You act like you hate me.” You paused again. Your vision was becoming blurry. “Do you still like me Ralph?” 

“Yes! Ralph still liked (y/n).” He stated. The dams in your eyes broke, letting the flood wash onto your face. Why did you have to feel this way. Everything would be better if you hadn’t felt like this.

“Then why don’t you act like it. You ignore me all day!” You stated, wiping your face. You sat down on the bed and looked at him. His mouth was agape, and he was searching for the words to say.

“He.. He…” He paused. “Ralph doesn’t.. He doesn’t know. He’s been feeling different! He can’t stop thinking about you. He wants to spend time with you, he really, really does, but things have changed. He doesn’t feel the same and he doesn’t know what it is.” 

Your tears burst out more. Did he hate you? Was he lying?

“Stop crying!” He shouted. Your face shot up to his quickly. He didn’t look mad. He looked worried, or frightened. “Ralph loves (y/n).” He muttered quietly. To quietly. Your tears stopped flowing, and you looked at him.

“W-what. What did you say?” You asked. 

“Nothing! Ralph didn’t say anything just now.” He said back quickly. You just wanted to make sure of what you heard. “Did you say..?”

“Ralph doesn’t know what he’s feeling!” He said, backing away. “He thinks he may love (y/n) but he doesn’t want her to reject his feelings.” 

“Oh Ralph.” You said, laughing. It was a pitiful laugh. Well it was half of a sob and half of a laugh. But still technically a laugh. “ I was afraid you hated me. I.. I.” You stood up and wiped you face once again. 

“ Ralph is sor-” He was cut off by a hug. A tight hug at that. You were overjoyed. His long arms wrapped around you, comforting you in a way you so desperately needed.

“I never thought you would like me. I thought I was the only one. I didn’t know you felt this way.” You tucked your face into his chest. His sensors were probably ruined. His LED was now a steady blue. 

“I feel the same about you Ralph..” You murmured. That’s all it took to send him into his happy mode. He lifted you and twirled. 

“Ralph is so happy (y/n) feels the same!” He said gripping you tightly. You chuckled, your face puffy from crying.

-

You realized that you two were a thing now, it made your head spin. It was amazing.Sure Ralph had flaws, but he meant well. 

Ralph refused to leave your side the rest of the night. He followed you all over the house. You didn’t mind. You missed him. You missed him so much. 

He followed you until it was time for bed. When you entered your room, Ralph stood at the door. 

“Goodnight (y/n).” You turned around. 

“Wait, Ralph. You can sleep in here.” You stated. Cuddling sounded amazing to you at the moment. You looked at him, and he looked at you, to his room, and then back to you.

“Is (y/n) sure?” He asked, looking around your room before entering, You nodded and got into bed. He slid in beside you and laid on his back. 

“We can cuddle. Do you know what that is?” You asked, looking at him. He shook his head and you nodded, muttering a ‘hmm’.

“It’s like hugging, but laying down.” You crawled over and laid on half of him. Since he was on his back you figured you would just lay on him, and cuddle. 

His processors flew off the wall. He loved this. He absolutely loved it.

“Goodnight Ralph.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, cuddle time .


	5. How Did This Happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UwU it's a short chapter guys. And I'm sorry I've been gone for like a zillion years. I've been working a lot and my college class is taking a lot of my time. But hopefully this will satisfy yall

Your shirt was gone. Actually, it laid beside you. How did things end up like this? One moment you were cuddling, and the next you were straddling his hips and kissing his neck. His LED was a bright and angry red. He ‘breathed’ shallow breaths of nothing and watched you work your magic. His shirt was off, his pants were at his knees, and his underwear? Well, they were still on. 

“Y/n?” He stuttered quietly. You paused on his neck and leaned up. His processors, his sensors, they were wild. His eyes danced around your body. Your sweatpants were gone, as a matter of fact, all your clothes were. “Yes Ralph?” You answer.

Then he snaps. His pupils dilate and he stares at you for a split second and then it happens. You suddenly underneath him, and your legs still around his waist. His eyes, man those eyes, are filled with hunger. His lips go to your neck, kissing gently at first then turning rough. Your lips open, letting out a soft moan. Ralph stops in his tracks and looks at you.

“Ralph likes that, do it again.” He mutters, a sudden hotness spreads to your face. His mouth is back on your neck. You bite your lips, embarrassed of the noise that just came out of your body. He pushes his hips up against you and grinds. Another noise escapes you, causing you to go brighter red. He stops for a second and then resumes grinding. 

“Mhmm..” You’re in heaven. Your hands drift to his naked back, rubbing gently. You feel his fit body, Cyberlife did well on his. You look at his toned arms, God, he looked good. They make their way to his hair and you tug softly at it. He groans at this. 

“Ralph just found something he can do on the internet.” He states, leaning up, then moves out of the grasp of your legs. You frown at the loss of his touch. He slides down the bed and grabs your thighs. You pause, then realize what he is about to do and gasp. 

\----

You wake up suddenly, Brutus is barking at your door. You look around for Ralph. He is not in bed with you. You rub your head. Then your dream hits you, and your face goes red. You jump out of bed and open your door. Brutus rushes in to lick you. You go to the kitchen and fix him a bowl of food. He happily starts chowing down. 

“Ralph?” You call out. 

No answer. You walk to his room and open the door, and find that he is not there. You look around the house and still do not find him. You go to the back door and check outside to see if maybe he is tending to the garden.

Your eyes widen, looking at the Ralph in the garden. He wore one of the tank tops you got his. His arms were just as toned as in your dream. You blush and put your back against the door. How? How and why did this happen? You couldn’t look at him the same.


End file.
